082314merrowtethys
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gallionicAcrobat GA at 02:21 -- 02:24 GA: Tethys walks down the hall, whistling. 02:24 AA: Merrow spots Tethys in the hall on his way to Acenia's place. 02:24 AA: "Oh, Nagisa. A moment please." 02:24 GA: "| Hey, Merrow. What's up? |" 02:25 AA: "With Alternia now gone, we must seek to rebuild the Empire. Or rather, to build a new Empire in this world. Toward that end, WE have begun the process of kingdom building." 02:26 GA: "| Okay. |" 02:26 AA: "I recall you once had an interest in being my retainer. As it happens, I am in need of vassals." 02:26 GA: "| Okay. |" 02:26 AA: "If you are still interested in the position, and would be willing to swear an oath of fealty, I would be willing to take you as a vassal." 02:26 GA: "| Okay. |" 02:27 GA: "| I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to Prince Merrow, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit. |" 02:28 AA: "Impressive, Nagisa. You knew the whole thing from heart?" 02:28 AA: Merrow pulls out his sceptre, and performs the requisite motions before the kneeling Tethys. 02:28 GA: "| Yeah. I'm a Knight now, I have to know stuff about Knights. (I just googled it.) |" 02:29 AA: "In that case, rise, as a vassal of new Alternia, Dame Tethys Nagisa." 02:30 GA: She stands up. "| Dame? Not a cooler title, like Knight? Or Grand Protector? Or, like, I dunno, a Duke? |" 02:30 GA: "| I don't even think 'Dame' is a real title. |" 02:30 AA: "Dame is the title for a female Knight." 02:30 AA: "It is the equivalent of 'Sir.'" 02:30 GA: She crosses her arms. "| I think I should just be 'Knight'. |" 02:31 AA: "'Knight Tethys Nagisa?'" 02:31 GA: "| Yes. |" 02:31 AA: "It's the position of Knight, that's just not the form of address." 02:31 AA: Merrow rubs his temples. "Call yourself what you wish, Nagisa." 02:31 GA: "| Dame sounds silly, it's like a damsel in distress. I'm not the damsel in distress. |" 02:32 GA: "| Why aren't you, you know, yelling? |" 02:32 GA: "| Or using the royal 'we'? |" 02:32 AA: "Others have expressed distress at both. And with Alternia gone, my Kingdom is too small for such grandness yet anyway." 02:33 GA: "| Okay, that's reasonable. |" 02:33 AA: "Would you prefer to just be Sir Tethys then, if Dame is not to your liking?" 02:33 GA: "| No, no, not sir. Knight. |" 02:33 GA: "| Knight sounds way cooler than both. |" 02:34 AA: "Not in front of someone's name. But whatever." 02:34 GA: "| Tch, it totally is. |" 02:38 GA: "| I'm a Knight. A total *hero*, yknow? Because Knights are badasses. I'm already a badass, but it's always helpful to have extra badass points. |" 02:40 AA: "Knighthood is a big responsibility, Nagisa. It means you are responsible for the wellbeing and defense of the kingdom." 02:40 GA: "| Of course. I shall defend our kingdom of like thiry people with all of the strength I can muster, my Liege. |" 02:40 AA: "I intend for it to get much larger than 30 people, Nagisa. I have big plans for this world." 02:41 GA: "| Ew. |" 02:41 GA: "| Heh, who am I kidding, I'll make babies with anyone you ask to repopulate, my lord. |" 02:42 AA: "That's NOT what I was referring to." 02:42 GA: "| Oh. |" 02:43 GA: "| If you want me to fuck anyone, though, y'know, just ask. |" 02:43 GA: "| I'll do it. |" 02:43 AA: "I do not intend to limit my kingdom to trolls nor humans. I shall build an empire in this new world, from the people of this world." 02:43 AA: "I'll....keep in mind your willingness to fall on that sword, Tethys." 02:43 GA: "| Anything for the good of the empire. |" 02:44 AA: "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to pay a visit to my betrothed." 02:44 AA: "Good day, Nagisa." 02:44 GA: "| Heheh, I'm kidding, by the way, I'm not that horny. See ya around, Merrow. |" 02:44 GA: She walks off, whistling again.